Egyptian Game
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: To celebrate his new position, Pharaoh Naruto, is hosting a ball. So, when the king of Thieves, Kimimaro, winds up finding Naruto's little sister, what happens? KimixOC SasuNaru later on
1. Preparations for the Ball

Egyptian Game

_Chapter 1- __Preparations for the Ball_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"Sasuke, I want you to watch my sister- she's not allowed to be seen at the party I'm holding this evening, understood?"

"Yes, Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh nodded at his favorite general guard, before turning and leaving the room. Uchiha Sasuke stood there, frowning, before sighing.

'Great- another duty of mine- baby sit the princess of Egypt. Just wonderful.' He thought sourly, walking down the hall and turning a corner to a locked door.

He took out a key and unlocked it, before opening and entering, shutting the door behind him. The door leading to a steep staircase that climaxed upward more than downward, to keep intruders out and annoy them.

Welcome to Egypt. Where every day was hot as hell, and also a bored and a challenge. Tonight, to celebrate his being crowned Pharaoh of Egypt, Uzumaki Naruto, was hosting a masquerade ball in the throne room, of the royal palace.

Sasuke was in trusted with the most important duties. Of course he always was, being the new Pharaoh's right-hand-man, and best friend, since they were kids.

Sasuke swatted aside some of the cobwebs that were in the higher chambers of the royal palace. The chambers, never being used for ages, had invited only thick blankets of dust and spider webs, to keep them company.

He walked down the hallway to a large gold door, sealed shut, with a silver padlock. This, too, he unlocked with one of his many keys. The keys that only HE was given.

He removed the padlock and placed it on a dusty old table, next to the door. He left and went back the way he came, before turning and entering a room. A red-haired male, sat at a table, working on something.

"Sasori, the Pharaoh wants the princess to be out of sight, for tonight's ball." Sasuke said, making the male look up at him, golden-eyes holding no emotion.

"So you want me to hide her away, is that it?" Sasori asked. The Uchiha nodded. This made the boy sigh and look down at the creation, unfinished, that lay on his work table. "Well, that won't make her to sad, I suppose. Even thought she spend three hours dressing up, ready to go to it tonight."

"She should know better and that she's not allowed at the parties." Sasuke replied coldly.

"You make it sound like she's some type of demon that we must keep hidden from plain view." Sasori sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "But, I will take her to the tower room, if her presence annoys the Pharaoh so much, that he must hide her."

Sasuke took out the key for the padlock, and left it on the table next to him, before leaving to the princess's room, opening the door. She sat on her bed, looking up from the book she was reading, giving him a warm smile.

'Those books aren't doing much for her.' Sasuke thought, as she closed the book and set it on the night stand next to her gold bed.

"Sasori said it's alright, if you stayed with him this evening-"

She stayed in a sitting position on the edge of the bed, as Sasuke walked over. But, when he came within three feet, she hurriedly stood up.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, as he tried to grab her, but missed, as she ran to another part of her chambers.

The princess only favored Sasori. It was only him and her older brother, who she would not run from. She was very- timid, and didn't really like new people.

He hid by the door and waited. The down fall, was that, she would always return to her bed, after fleeing.

The princess popped her head out from around the corner, looking around, not seeing the Uchiha. She looked down at the ground, as she walked back to her bed, before Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn around.

"Tag, you're it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori looked up from his work, before hurriedly abandoning it, and dashing over to the princess, so was covering her face with her hands. Sasuke stood behind her in the door way.

"What did you do, Uchiha?" He hissed.

"Talk to me that way again, and I might '_accidentally_' tell the Pharaoh." Sasuke hissed back, leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sasori snorted, before looking back at her, as she stood there quietly. The stuffed, plush, leopard that she held, she hugged even closer to her chest, as she sat in his lap.

"Well- why don't I take you to your play room, huh? That will be fun, won't it? Playing will all the puppets and dolls that are up there to play with, right?" Sasori suggested, trying to brighten up her mood, only to get a slow and hesitant nod, before looking up at him. "Oh! And if you want-"

Sasori looked around, as if being sneaky, and about to tell her a secret. This made the girl excited and happy. Secrets were, no doubt, THE best.

Sasori leaned down and said quietly in her ear, "Maybe- we can sneak on down to the lower cells and give your friend a hello, yes?"

She nodded vigorously, before laughing a bit. He returned to his work, and she sat and watched, so that maybe, she would do the same work he did one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

& Elsewhere &

"So- a masquerade ball, you say?" The King of thieves asked his left-hand man, who nodded, smirking slyly.

"Geez- how can that dope be so stupid, as to have a masquerade ball?" He wondered aloud, waving an invitation he had stolen from one of the less important guests, who had been invited to this party.

The king didn't reply, as he continued, holding the invite in front of his face. The other male blinked blankly.

"But- it's a 'couples only' thing-"He said, a bit sadly.

"Oh! I could dress up as the girl!"

The king was ignoring this person, thinking of a solution.

"Shut up, Orochimaru! You already cross-dress enough! We don't need someone who will blow our cover!" The boy snapped.

"Yeah, well, it's not like YOU could pull it off, Sakon!" Orochimaru spat inwardly. "Jirobo won't fit into a dress, Ukon, can't pull it off because his transformation jutsu SUCKS, and Tayuya-"The jet-black-haired male shook his head, shrugging a bit. "Tayuya isn't lady like in the least-"

"STFU, Bitch!" Tayuya outburst in the male's direction.

"SHUT UP!" The Thief King hissed, making them all go silent. "…I have an idea. Kidomaru will go with me."

They all stared at him.

"Why?" Orochimaru questioned, getting a glare from him.

"I should kill you for that- seriously." He said, before standing up. "Kidomaru will feel so awkward, that he won't really say much. Besides- most people here are very tan- Kidomaru's tan- makes sense. He has some very good transformation jutsu, so he'll be fine- even thought he may have to get used to having two arms for a few hours."

"Heh- nice." A silver-haired male smirked, pushing up a pair of glasses.

"Of course it's 'nice'! He's king after all!" Tayuya hissed.

"Tayuya, pick out a dress for Kidomaru." The king instructed, getting a nod from the red-haired, brown-eyed female, who zipped off.

"Oh, I hope you have a good time!" Orochimaru chattered, -giggling girlishly. "You might even see the princess! I've heard she's quite pretty-"

"And you've raided the Royal Palace for how many years and you HAVEN'T?!" Sakon asked, making the thief glare at him.

"Shut up! I only saw her ONCE, and she was gorgeous- unlike some of us." He countered, sticking his nose in the air.

"Orochimaru, go and play with your dresses." The king said.

"Wonderful idea! I think that will be great!" He said, walking off.

"Sometimes, I truly wonder, why he didn't get that gender-change operation-"Ukon said, sweat dropping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How do you like it?!

I was having a dream- and then Kimimaro popped up and said 'Egypt' in my dream. Then, Orochimaru was shaking me and yelling at me to wake the hell up and make a cross over- and he wanted to be a girl.

Well, I made him a boy, and I made the story- I hope you think it's good.

Ryu


	2. The Tower Room

Egyptian Game

_Chapter 2-__ The Tower Room_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

The princess sat in his cell. This did not annoy him, only the fact that she came every day, did.

She smiled at him, angering him.

"Will you stop smiling?!" He snarled at her, making her stop, as she looked at him questioningly. "What the hell is your problem?! The whole world isn't your fucking friend or anything!"

She blinked, before laughing a bit, and hugging his neck.

"Stop hugging me!"

"Hey! Play nice! She's only trying to keep you company!" The cell guard growled.

The prisoner only groaned, until she released him, flashing him another warm and kind-hearted smile. The white-haired male, only shook his head, before looking at her with unhappy purple eyes.

"Don't you have a boyfriend or something?" He asked. "You know- someone who actually WANTS you to hug them and shit?"

"Watch your mouth, Hidan!" The guard hissed.

"You shut the hell up!" Hidan thundered, as he looked back at her. She shook her head.

The princess stood up, hugging him again, before running off to the door and knocking on it. The guard opened the door. The princess waved to him, before leaving, as the door was shut tight once more.

'Finally' Hidan thought, before looking at the ground.

She had forgotten her beloved stuffed animal, in his cell. He stared at it for a moment or two, before leaning forward and grabbing the stuffed leopard's paw. He dangled it in front of his face.

"Don't you get sick of her sometimes?" He asked it, chuckling. "Heh- I'm going insane. I'm starting- to talk to stuffed animals."

Hidan shrugged, holding the leopard to his face, her scent all over the plush toy.

'Oh well- I'll keep it 'till she gets back.' He thought quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasori waited patiently, for the princess. Hidan wasn't that much of a criminal, to kill a little girl- was he? She'd be fine. And speak of the devil, she came up the stairs.

"I heard yelling." He said to her, as she looked up at him, before he crouched down in front of her. "Was he- yelling at you?"

She didn't reply for a moment, probably thinking, but she shook her head. He put on a fake smile.

"That's good, now come on, off to your play room." He said, standing. She tackled and clung to the puppeteer's arm, as he led her up the steep stair case.

She had probably lost her animal doll, because she had a habit of holding something. And if there was nothing to hold, she'd cry.

'She's lying about Hidan not yelling at her, that's for sure.' Sasori thought. 'But I wonder- if she purposely left her stuffed doll with him- or- did she drop it on the way out?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

& Evening Ball &

The Pharaoh mingled with the rest of the Egyptian aristocrats, Sasuke, doing the same. A couple stood on the side lines.

A very tan female with long dark-brown hair and brown-eyes, stood next to a white-haired male with sea-foam green eyes. The girl, holding a fan, constantly fanned herself, making the guy smirk.

"What's wrong?" He taunted, as she quickly covered most of her face with the fan.

"I…can't…really…-gasp-…breathe…" She replied with a lightly flushed face, from lack of oxygen. He chuckled amusedly.

"Well, then I guess Tayuya picked out a most-fitting dress for you." He laughed.

"Not…funny…" The female huffed, before clinging to his arm, looking only slightly better. "Ok…I finally…got a way… to breathe better-"

"Fantastic, now get off my arm." He said lowly.

"Let's go and…'look around' a bit." She ignored, him, dragging him along, was she went down a hallway and turned a corner, stopping in front of a single, locked, door. "Oh, my- locks like there's something secret behind here-"

The male picked the lock, opening the door, entering first. The winding steeps were steep, but he made it to the top in no time. His partner, on the other hand, was not so lucky. She finally made it to the top, before tripping on her long skirt, and falling flat on her face, making him laugh.

_'Story of my life' _she thought sulkily, as she picked herself up, the boy still laughing. She huffed angrily, picking up her skirt this time, as she hurriedly stomped past him.

"Shut up." The female hissed, as he seemingly, continued laughing, until she stopped.

"This was funny-"

"Hey! Everything up here is dusty and old and stuff, except this SOLID GOLD door." The female said, stars in her eyes, as she scurried up to the door. "Pure silver padlock too!" She chirped excitedly, taking a small set of picking tools from her corset, giggling in anticipation of opening the shining lock. "Can't wait to pick this baby open!"

The male stood next to her, glancing at the window, before smirking, flickering his gaze to the female, who was now bending over from the waist, and working on opening the padlock.

"Kidomaru, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to throw you out this window." He said icily, pointing to the window. (Note, most windows, didn't have shutters in ancient Egypt)

She looked up at the window the thief king was pointing to, before quickly returning to her work, rushing.

"Ok, ok, I'm working, I'm working!" She said, before there was a soft 'click' and she took of the lock. "Ok, I'm done-"

"Nice- you had exactly three seconds before I was going to throw you out the window." He said mockingly, before opening the door.

The Thief king gestured that Kidomaru watch the door, as he slipped in, shutting it until there was only a crack.

The entire room, held puppets and human-sized dolls of different, shapes, sizes, species, and color, all reclining against the walls on the floor. It was a single chamber room, a tower room most likely, having only a couple of windows. The windows were covered with thin, sparkly, purple curtains. The color purple, representing royalty, in Egypt. (That's a fact- and the color red means death D)

A medium-sized bathing pool, in the very center of the room. A silky and sweet voice filled the chamber's air with the gentle humming of an unknown song. A female, stood in the pool, her back to the thief king, as she washed. Her clothes folded and in a neat pile, next to the bathing pool, on the floor. (Bathing pools are in ground, never above)

He didn't make as sound as he crept up behind her, crouching at the edge of the pool and…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryu (author): Yes, cliff hanger- but I think it's funny what he does- Oh, the thief king? Well, he's Kimimaro of course, but let's just keep that under wraps, yes?


	3. The Intruder

Egyptian Game

_Chapter 3- The Intruder_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

$ Last time $

A medium-sized bathing pool, in the very center of the room. A silky and sweet voice filled the chamber's air with the gentle humming of an unknown song. A female, stood in the pool, her back to the thief king, as she washed. Her clothes folded and in a neat pile, next to the bathing pool, on the floor. (Bathing pools are in ground, never above)

He didn't make as sound as he crept up behind her, crouching at the edge of the pool and…

$ On ward with the story-eth! XD $

He was crouched behind her. The person's hair, floated on the surface of the water gently. He reached out to-

…play with her hair, as it floated around in the water.

The female, felt the slightest tugging of him playing with her floating hair, which made her flinch and cover her chest, as she turned around and looked at him in the eyes. She let out a scream, the both of them stumbling backwards.

Her face was red, thanks to the steam from the hot water in the pool and on her skin, and from embarrassment, of some strange boy she didn't even know, popping up out of god-knows-where, and seeing her naked. She hastily grabbed a towel, and quickly wrapped it around herself, holding it on with a hand, the thief king smirked momentarily.

"Hey, you're cute!" He complimented her, making her blush harder.

Suddenly, one of the puppets moved, and ran up to the pool behind the girl. It's back opened, and picked her up and placed her on its back. She looked a bit panicked, as the back of the puppet shut, and it scurried away.

Wanting to talk to the girl more, He stood up, as it skittered over to the door way, and into the hall. He ran after it, Kidomaru standing there dumbly.

"Stop that thing!" The thief king thundered, making him jump, as he ran after it with the king. They came to a stop, at the end of the steep staircase.

Uchiha Sasuke and Sasori No Danna stood in front of the door. The puppet scurried past the Uchiha, and to Sasori's side, Sasuke glancing back seeing if the girl was safe or not.

The thieves ran back up the stairs, Sasuke pursuing them. But when he had gotten to the hallway, they had vanished. He turned and went back down the stairs, to see the Pharaoh checking on his little sister.

"Did you get them?" Naruto asked him, Sasuke shaking his head.

"Damn it! We had the Thief King Kimimaro within our grasp too!" Naruto yelled. His little clinging to Sasori, only wrapped in a towel, shivering.

"Come on; let's get back to my room. You can take a nap in my bed." Sasori said, as she timidly sat back down in the puppet, and he moved it back to his room, where he let her change and take a nap. Because she had a rather strange habit, of going into his room top change, after her baths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

& Elsewhere &

"Oh- welcome back!" The silver-haired male, greeted the Thief King and Kidomaru, who had stripped to the man-skirt he had worn under the dress. (Yes, in Egypt, they were 'man-skirts' skirts for guys- and they WEREN'T GAY or TRANSVESTITES D Go them!)

"Dude, I think Kimimaro's mad. So don't say much to him right now, okay Kabuto?" Kidomaru said.

Kidomaru, The thief king's right-hand-man, was the one who warned everyone, when Kimimaro was having his 'moods'. He didn't want anyone of his fellow thieves lying on the floor, because Kimimaro was livid and had the urge to kill someone, or just the urge to kick someone's ass, and went overboard.

Kimimaro went to his chair and sat in it, silent. The jet-black –haired Orochimaru, not knowing the thief king wanted to be left alone, decided to question him. The moron.

"Oooo! Who are you thinking about, Kimimaro?" He asked, seeing the day-dreaming look in Kimimaro's eyes. As if he was having fun, thinking about doing dirty things, with someone.

Kimimaro glanced at Orochimaru, whose pale yellow-green snake-like eyes, told him he was waiting patiently for an answer. Kimimaro looked away, making Orochimaru pout.

'Go ask Kidomaru.' Was what came to his mind, before Orochimaru went over to Kidomaru.

"Kidomaru, did you see the princess?" He inquired innocently, the other, shaking his head.

"Nah- Kimimaro did though."

"Was she pretty?"

Kidomaru looked at him, as if he was stupid

"Are you stoned?! 'Was she pretty'?!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around. "She was freaking nude when Kimimaro saw her! She was running out of the room in a towel when I saw her!"

"Oh, that's even better!" Orochimaru said, before he was picked up roughly by the front of his shirt, by Kimimaro, who glared at him.

"If you think anything at all about her- I will fucking KILL YOU." Kimimaro said, making the snake-lover, shudder, before being dropped on the floor.

"I don't think- you should make any crude jokes about this, Orochimaru." Kidomaru said, making hiom nod.

"Yes, thanks for the concern-"

(2 weeks later, Royal Palace.)

Sasori ran into Sasuke's room.

"There's a major problem, Uchiha!" He declared.

"What is it?"

Sasori looked down.

"Nina- she isn't talking to me!"

"Not surprised, maybe you fondled her-"

"I didn't!" Sasori yelled. "She's not coming to me at all!"

Sasuke whipped around, getting serious.

"What was that?"

"Nina is not coming to me."

"What, you want to take her to her play room and she went elsewhere?"

"Not even that! She'll just sit on her bed, and she'll run away from me! And her door's been locked for the past week!"

Sasuke abandoned everything and ran to the princess's room. Naruto stood outside the doors, waiting for his little sister to come out.

"Come on, Nina! I finished all my work today! Let's go riding or something!" He called.

There was no reply. Sasuke used something unseen, to open the large doors, walking in, before stopping, looking at the scene.

The princess, lay in her bed, awake, but her eyes were shut tight. Someone was stroking her hair. This person looked up at three near the doorway, smirking. Not once, did his hand leave her hair.

"Oh, my locks didn't work?" They said, frowning. "What a pity. Oh well, I guess I should welcome you, Pharaoh, oh- I didn't see you there Sasori."

The person, lying sideways on her bed, slowly sat up. Their jet-black hair, tickling her face. But she was too afraid to laugh or giggle from the sensation.

Sasuke glared at them. "Itachi-"


	4. Planning

Egyptian Game

_Chapter 4__- Intruder_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Uchiha Itachi smirked, chuckling.

"So- the foolish brother of mine DOES remember me-"

He looked down at Nina who looked back at him fearfully.

"Isn't that 'cute'?" He asked, getting no response.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just paying your little sister a visit, Pharaoh." Itachi said. "I'm being a good citizen and not causing any trouble-"

Sasuke snorted. "You're one of the fucking Thief King's men! How could you not be causing trouble?!"

"Shut up, little brother! I could have killed the princess, but, I haven't. I've only been 'watching' her for a week." Itachi said, flashing the princess a smile. "Because Kimimaro will kill me if I'd done otherwise-"

He kissed her hair, making her whimper lightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasori questioned, Itachi quickly covered his mouth.

"Oops! Looks like I said too much! Well, that's ok." Itachi said, picking her up. "I've over-stayed my visit. So, I'll leave now, and actually get on with what I was _supposed_ to do."

He jumped onto the window sill with a panicked-looking Nina. She closed her eyes.

Then, the strangest thing happened.

Itachi- was being electrocuted by an unknown force. He fell backwards, paralyzed; his hair was frizzy and puffed up, out of the electric shock. The three ran for the window, Nina having caught the edge, and hung for a moment, before pulling herself onto her stomach. They helped her back into her room, as Itachi lay in the sand, twitching.

Sasuke withdrew to grab a sword, and then ran back to the window, about to kill his thief of an older brother.

But it seems he had been out smarted by his older brother again, because Uchiha Itachi had vanished. Not a single foot print was where he had fallen, to show where he had run off to, or which direction.

Sasuke cussed under his breath, before sheathing the scimitar.

"Damn- he's gone-"

& Elsewhere &

Itachi knelt down.

"I'm back-"

"DUH!" Tayuya hissed irritated.

"Tayuya, shut up!" Sakon and Ukon yelled.

"Make me, weirdos!" The girl snarled defiantly, before being tackled to the ground by the two brothers, as they got into an easy fight.

Kimimaro kept eye contact with Itachi.

"Orochimaru, stop them before I do it myself."

Orochimaru bowed turning on his heels.

"Hey you crazy kids! STFU! You're angering the Thief King!" He hissed, running after the three, before being pulled into their fighting.

Kimimaro ignored them all, drumming his nails on the arm of his chair.

"So…Since you've been gone for a week, I'm sure you have my bride no doubt, correct?" He asked.

"Um- well- not quite-"

"Then get out of my site. If you don't have what I asked you to get, then you have no reason to be in front of me." Kimimaro said icily. "You know that, Itachi."

Itachi did not comment on this, but he only stood and left. Kimimaro had the sudden urge, to either scream, or cry in anger, but he did not of these things.

"Kidomaru, Squad 12 is back, yes?" He asked his left hand man, who nodded.

"Yeah- I'll get them and send them out." Kidomaru said, leaving, and Kimimaro rested his right cheek in his right hand, closing his eyes.

"Day dreaming, Kimimaro?" Orochimaru asked behind him, gazing.

"If that is what it is called then yes- I am." Kimimaro replied. "She won't be locked up anymore- I'll make sure of that."

"Oh, Kimimaro?"

"Yes?"

"Could I- um- err- never mind-"Orochimaru shuffled away. "I'll ask you later."

& & &


	5. Nina's Second Guardian

Egyptian Game

Chapter 5- Nina's Second Guardian

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She sat behind her big brother's throne chair, keeping quiet and too herself as she played with a couple of dressed up puppets and her leopard plushie.

"Unhand me!" A man snarled.

"Oh, cut it out already! You're already arrested, and you're being killed in half an hour! Give it a damn rest, thief!" One of the high priests hissed.

Nina got on her hands and knees, and quietly looked around the corner of the throne chair. A man, with tan skin and glowing yellow-green eyes, was shoved onto his knees in front of the Pharaoh. He had medium-length hair that was very dark colored. Nina couldn't tell what color it was, actually. He was very muscular, and wore only a midnight blue coat and a crème colored man-skirt. (Because that's what guys wear in Egypt- man-skirts- no underwear either- ha ha!)

"He won't tell us where Kimimaro is." One of the priests said.

Nina blinked, before gasping, as one of the priests kicked the thief. He grunted.

"Stand up." The pharaoh ordered. The thief, spit at the ground near her big brother's feet, before grunting, as the priest forcefully pulled him to his feet. "Where is Kimimaro's Hideout located thief?"

"Heh- I'm no traitor." The thief smirked. "You won't get a damn thing out of me, Pharaoh. I, Kakuzu, the Thief King's General, won't betray my king."

"Stubborn bastard!" Sasuke yelled, pulling out his sword, as Naruto sat back to watch him kill the thief in front of him. The general swung his sharpened scimitar.

She quickly got up, and ran over to the thief, hugging him.

"SASUKE, STOP!" Naruto yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TO HIT NINA!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for a wave of pain. But she only released a small squeak of confusion, after a few minutes, before opening her eyes.

Sasuke had fallen onto the ground, looking up in shock. Nina looked up, to see a baffled thief. In his right hand, was the general's sword, cutting deeply into his palm. Crimson blood dripped onto the stone floor.

She smiled at him warmly, before hugging him.

"Well- looks like the princess likes him." Sasori commented, chuckling slightly.

The thief looked down at Sasuke, before narrowing his eyes at him. Nina watched in both interest and happiness, an adorable expression on her face (like this, 3 ), as his right arm muscles rippled slightly, before he closed his hand, breaking the iron scimitar. He carelessly let the shards and broken remains of the sword, fall at the Uchiha's feet, as Nina lead him away to her playroom.

& Nina's Playroom &

She giggled and laughed cutely, as she led him to her room. She let go of his hand, making him stop, as she ran around the tower room, looking for something, before finding it. She went back over to where he was, before showing him the long tan dress robe she had retrieved for him. Nina folded it up, and placed it by her bathing pool, before running behind him, and pushing him towards the pool.

'I'll get some new clothes and things for you while you take a bath' she wrote down on the stone floor next to him, before leaving the room.

He looked around. At the back of the circular room, in front of the pool, was a huge, circular bed. It wasn't really a bed- just a square area, that had an enormous purple cushion, but it was bigger than the base, which was probably a good 8' 6"x 8' 6". It was covered in different fur blankets and several luxurious and soft looking pillows, the back wall, having extra stone, to make a circular type of stone head board for her luxurious little bed.

She came back in with clothes and things, such as oils and bath soaps, before going and closing the curtains, so he could bathe in private. She went and shut the door, before going and erasing her message with her hand next to the pool, as he bathed, unfazed, that she was way younger than him and had never seen a nude guy in her life.

'What's your name?' She wrote.

"Kakuzu. And what's yours, princess?" He replied, as she wrote down her name.

'Nina. Will you be my friend?'

"Sure."

'Yey! I don't have a lot of friends. You wanna know something? You're one of the only people who I really trust, 'cus you're in my playroom. No one's allowed up here.'

"Well, that's nice."

# Later #

"Ok, thief. Since her little highness, wishes for you to be one of her body guards, then it will be so." Sasuke said. "You are to stay near the princess, unless she tells otherwise. You will be given your own room and belongings- but you'd better behave, or we'll behead you on the spot, got it?"

"Yes."

# 15 minutes later in Nina's playroom #

He sat there, his coat lying on the ground, beside the princess's bed, back against the headboard of her bed. She relaxed on her bed with him too, as they played with some of her little puppets and dolls.

Kakuzu, Nina had learned, had dark brown/ black hair, and black seams and stitches, all over his body, as if he was a rag doll or a patchwork doll. He had told her, he could kill people with black strings that he could control on whim and could even steal someone's heart and keep it for himself, without there being a drop of blood.

He was carelessly toying with a puppet in his hands, turning it over, checking to make sure there were no seams popping out or coming undone, as he used his black strings, to play control two other puppets, and play with the princess. She was quiet, with was putting him on edge, making him look up.

Nina yawned tiredly, looking sleepily when she was done, before she crawled over to the thief, and sat in his lap. She lay back against his chest tiredly, making him shiver, from how warm she was. The princess drowsily took his free arm, before putting in around her stomach, and yawning once more. Kakuzu slouched down in his sitting position, so that he was laying on the bed, and pillows were supporting him as the princess repositioned herself, so that she had her head on his left shoulder. His left arm around her waist, so that she wouldn't fall.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"She forgot to put her damn toys away." He murmured under his breath, as he put them away with his strings into the exact spots and positions, they had been in, before she retrieved them.

"Ok, princess, time to get off my chest-"He started, before stopping, glancing at her. She had fallen asleep already. He sighed, before relaxing, withdrawing his strings, glancing at his bandaged hand. He closed his eyes.

Finally, peace, and enough for him to sleep.

Sadly, this peaceful moment and time, would not last forever. After all… when the King of Thieves wants something- he ALWAYS gets it. No matter what the cost.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's Note-

Thank you all so much for favoring my story, and reading! I didn't think anyone would like the idea, of the Naruto cast, being in Ancient Egypt- well, guess I was wrong!

Well, I have lots planned. Thank you so much again, for reading, and stay tuned for more chapters!

Next chapter features:

-Deidara and Pein

-Hidan going defensive

-(hopefully) SasuNaru


	6. Kidnapping

Egyptian Game

Chapter 6- Kidnapping

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

& Pharaoh's Bedroom the Next Night &

"Sasuke." Naruto groaned in ecstasy, and Sasuke kissed his neck. The Pharaoh's arms out to the side, for his fingers were tangled in his partner's hair.

Naruto moaned in relief and pleasure, as the both came. Sasuke waited a moment, before pulling out, and nipping the Pharaoh's neck. Suddenly, Naruto covered himself abruptly, making the general smirk.

"You've never been embarrassed about this before, Great Pharaoh." Sasuke purred.

Naruto blushed bashfully.

"N-No- I-it's not that, Sasuke-"

"Then what? No one has a room in this wing, aside from the princess. But her room is three doors down, besides, she's in her play room tonight, like usual." The Uchiha frowned, irritated, that he couldn't continue the night, because of the blonde's edgy behavior tonight.

"No- I heard something just a moment ago. Like- clicking-"

"'Like clicking'?"

"Y-Yeah- like that one time the Thief King invaded the palace, and he had that huge lizard-like creature- It's claws made a clicking sound on the stone-"

"So? Didn't your father kill that horrid beast?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry about it-"Sasuke said, leaning in to kiss him, before Naruto pushed him away.

"Please, Sasuke! I'm scared!" Naruto pleaded. "What if it goes after Nina? You know she can't control her chakra at all! I don't even know if she has a demon in her-"

"Ugh-"

"Please, just go check! Please?"

Naruto gave his general a huge pair of puppy-dog eyes, making the general groan in annoyance, as he got up, wrapping his coat around his waist, holding it with a hand. He opened the door, peering out into the torch lit hallway.

No a soul in sight. Sasuke snorted, shutting the door, and returning to the Pharaoh's bed, discarding his coat, as he climbed back under the covers with him.

"Its all clear, no one's out there, so stop worrying." Sasuke reported.

"O-Ok-"Naruto said, before Sasuke flipped him onto his back.

"Now, let's get back to relieving your stress, Pharaoh." Sasuke said, before kissing him hungrily, oblivious to the two intruders, who had slipped right past the Pharaoh's bedroom.

& Nina's Playroom &

"He said the solid gold door- right?"One person asked their partner.

"Yeah, un."Their partner replied.

They picked the silver padlock that locked the door, before stopping. Quiet sobbing, reached their ears, as they pushed open the door.

The princess of Egypt, sat on her bed, hands covering her face, as moon light slipped in through her windows. The first person, a male with fiery red hair and several black piercings on his face, stood in the doorway. The second person, another male, with long blonde hair in a pony tail and a blue eye, who had a strange device occupying his entire left eye socket, stood next to the first.

The second ran over to her bed side, before plopping down on the cushion mattress next to her.

"Oh, what's wrong, pretty?" He asked, the first male, shutting the door slightly.

"Deidara, you're more of a female than a male, I swear." He said. "But, of course, you OBVIOUSLY don't realize she's sad."

The blonde turned on his partner. "I did to realize! Shut up Pein!" He cried before turning back to the princess, who had stopped crying, to look at them curiously. "Hey! You should cheer up, yeah!"

The red-head held his hand out to her.

"We came to take you to our friend, Kimimaro. He'll make you far happier than you could ever possibly be here in these walls." They said, giving her a smirk. "So- won't you come with us to meet him?"

She looked at the two boys, slowly edging away, before running out of the room, holding the front of her night gown's skirt, as she ran out. The boys quickly chased after her.

She quickly descended the winding staircase, before running down the hall in her night slippers, and making her way to the only place, where she thought she could hide, without disturbing Sasori or Kakuzu.

& Dungeons &

"She went this way!" Pein yelled, as the two managed to follow her deep down into the lower dungeons. This wing, in particular, was entirely deserted, once holding several of Kimimaro's thieves, until they had been busted out.

A single cell door was open, a pair of guards, and lay on the ground, where they had once stood guard of the cell, now sitting in messy pools of their own blood and deep wounds in their chests. The two smirked, as they dashed to the doorway, before stopping.

"Oh, princess! You must be unearthly frightened to have ran down here!" Deidara said softly.

The princess had fallen, obviously, getting her ankle stuck in the heavy chains that had been carelessly abandoned on the stone floor of the prisoner's cell, cutting into her flesh. She looked up at them, before trying to back up against the far back wall of the cell, but the chains seemed to have gotten wrapped around her ankle several times, and prevented her escape. She struggled with the chains, tugging on them roughly, trying to untangle them from her ankle, so she could at least squeeze into a corner.

"P-Please stop! You're going to make it worse!" Deidara exclaimed, as she continued her fight with the cold steel chains. "Your highness!"

"Shut up, Deidara! Just try to get the chains off." Pein snapped, as the two quickly made their way to her.

She covered herself, before a huge scythe came down above the two males. Deidara pushed his partner back; as the blade crashed down into the ground, breaking the stone, as it send the two falling back on top of one another on the ground about a foot away.

"Don't you come near the girl-"A menacing voice snarled, as the scythe, with had three blades and was red with blood, was raised slowly from the stone, before it was laid on its owner's shoulder. A pair of annoyed and glowing purple eyes, narrowed on the two. "-you bastards."

The princess smiled, the person walking into the dim torch light coming from outside the cell, to reveal Hidan, who smirked. He pulled out the princess's stuffed animal, giving it back to her.

"You- left this." He said quietly, before she hugged his neck in appreciation. The two intruders stood up, Pein making several hand seals.

"Shadow clones." He said, as two clone versions of him, appeared at Hidan's sides. The grabbed his arms. "Deidara-"

The blonde smirked, reaching his hand into a tan pouch on his hip. "This was fun, in fact, it was a BANG, yeah, un." He smirked, before he pulled out his hand, a clay butterfly in his palm, which flittered up and in front of Hidan, before blowing up in his face.

The clones vanished, as a smokescreen was making Hidan coughing and hacking, falling to his knee.

"Get the princess!"

Deidara picked up the princess delicately, in his arms, Pein unwrapping the chain from around her ankle, before the two ran out of the cell and the dungeons, Hidan picking up his weapon, before running after them.

& Outside the Palace Walls &

A large, green, lizard-like chimera, waited under a two story window, where its master and his partner, had vanished into. A saddle on its back, and the metal bar to a pair of leather reins, set comfortably in its jaws, as it waited idly.

"Gemini!"

The creature looked up, before screeching happily, jumping up and down excitedly, as Pein jumped off the window sill. The creature crouched, before jumping a little, catching its master, as his partner rode a huge clay hawk, out of the palace. Pein landed in the saddle, wrapping the chimera's reins around his right hand, before snapping them viciously.

"Yah!" He commanded.

The chimera screeched like a huge bird, rearing on its hind legs, giving off a roar. The guards of the palace, now mounting their own horses, as the chimera fell on all fours, before running off into the desert. A sand storm kicked up, as the two pulled clothes over their faces, to keep the sand from entering their mouths or getting into their eyes.

The Guards, had retreated back to the Royal Palace, not wanting to risk getting any deeper into the storm.

"Here, Pein, hand the princess over, un. I have extra clothes for here, yeah." Deidara said, as Pein passed her over. She was bundled up, and stayed with Deidara for a little while, until the sand storm stopped.

The two partners, shared 'turns' with her, switching off on who would hold her, and who would have to wait.

It seemed to Nina, that this wasn't going to be a very nice situation, if she didn't cooperate.


	7. IMPORTANT

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


	8. Guest of Honor and the Deal

Egyptian Game

Chapter 7- Guest of Honor and the deal

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

& Thief King's Hideout &

Pein sighed, happy, that they had finally returned to base. He lead his pet into the stables, climbing down from the saddle, and removing it along with the reins. The chimera clicked its tongue, going to its stall, before it laid down to go to sleep.

Deidara, got rid of his form of transportation, walking into the stables, carrying the princess. Pein took her from his partner, taking a hallway down and making several turns, before they both entered the throne room, of the well-hidden hide-out.

Orochimaru stood next to the Thief King's throne. He smiled slightly.

"Welcome back." He greeted.

The Thief King, smirked. "You actually retrieved my prize- I'm a bit amazed."

Kimimaro's eyes locked on the princess's ankle, which looked as if the flesh had been shredded. He narrowed his eyes in anger. He nodded slightly to the wound.

"What happened?" He asked, making the two thieves, gulp nervously.

"She ran down to the dungeon, and got her ankle wound up in some heavy chains that were laying around." Deidara explained. " She kept tugging and pulling at them, when they were already cutting into her ankle, yeah."

Kimimaro, nodded slightly. Pein put the princess on the ground, her legs sprawled out, to her sides, as she sat there quietly. Orochimaru looked at her for a moment.

"She's very cute- but that wound isn't so appealing-" He commented, Kabuto, coming into the room. He noticed the wound, and walked over, making several hand seals, before his hands glowed green.

She hugged her stuffed animal closer to her, burrowing her face into the back of it's plush neck. Watching, in both awe and fear, as he healed her wound up fully. He withdrew, helping her up to her feet.

The princess naturally, tested her newly healed ankle. She turned this way and that, walking around a bit, before stopping. She bowed to Kabuto, before standing up again.

"This is very...irritating."

She looked at Kimimaro, who had spoken.

"I'm leaving tomorrow- for the raid- and I don't wish to leave when the princess of Egypt, is here." He said in slight annoyance, before closing his eyes, taking his time, to think and made a well-planned solution, to his minor problem. He opened them again, before sitting up and getting out of the chair he sat in.

"Show her to the baths, and have Tayuya get her something to wear for the night, before you show her to my chambers, understood?"

"Yes, your majesty!" Pein and Deidara said, bowing, before doing just that. Kimimaro watched, as they left.

"Your highness-?" Orochimaru asked quietly. "What's the matter?"

"Itachi. That's what's the matter, Orochimaru." Kimimaro said looking at his vizier. "He was one of my most trusted men, and he no longer holds such a trust, thanks to his little stunt with the princess. I don't wish to leave the village, with him here." Orochimaru took all of this in, nodding at the right times. At times- the Uchiha- seriously, couldn't be trusted. And now, he was prohibited, from leaving his room- well- he wasn't supposed to leave his room, anyways.

"Yes- it seems that way-" Orochimaru agreed.

"It might be my going 'too fast', to the princess, but I don't think Itachi's quite done, from their last 'encounter'. That's why I rather her be in my room, than anyone else's-" Kimimaro explained clearly.

"-So if Itachi-San tried to get her, you'll be there to stop him! I get it!" Orochimaru cried happily. But the retired Thief King stopped, blinking. "But- you won't be here for as long as the princess is staying- at least, for tomorrow and the day after-"

Kimimaro shook his head, walking away with out a single word.

# Pharaoh's Palace #

Ever since he had been informed, that his sister had been taken, Pharaoh Nauto's smiles- were all forced. Not even Sasuke could cheer him up. Now, his lover's only use, was being the Pharaoh's shoulder to cry on. But, currently, Sasuke stood outside of one of the dungeon cells- the one Sasori always snuck Nina away to, everyday, at one time or another.

"I...I wanted to thank you for what you did, last night." Naruto said, looking down at the floor. Nina's favorite prisoner, Hidan, glared at the Pharaoh.

"What are you talking about?" The criminal growled angrily, still sitting down in his "corner", amongst the inky shadows. Only his purple eyes truly visible, as they narrowed, glowing in the dark like a cat's. "She still got kidnapped, I was just a distraction-"

"Don't get so damn cocky, Hidan. He's thanking you ofr trying to kill the bad guys instead of her-"

"Fuck, Kakuzu, I know what the fuck he's saying!" Hidan snapped viciously, at Kakuzu, who also stood in the room. Just to make sure his old team mate didn't attack the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"You stalled, that's good. But you didn't protect the princess, that's bad." Kakuzu said simply, looking away. The masochist glared at him.

"You wanna start something, jackass?!" The convict snarled, challenging the other man, who looked at him blankly without a care in the world.

"I just wish- I can see my sister again-" Naruto said quietly, before covering his face. Hidan glared at him.

"Shut up already!" Naruto looked up at the white-haired male. "Kimimaro wouldn't do that shit! Hell, the worst he'll to to her, is probably pamper her like the fucking Queen of fucking Egpyt!"

Hidan sat down, the Pharaoh looking at him, before smiling.

"Do you want- to have your sentence of execution removed?" Hidan looked at the Pharaoh, trying to read his face, to see what he was planning. "If you help with finding and keeping my sister safe, then I'll dismiss your sentence altogether-"

"Pharaoh!" Sasuke yelled, as a smile pulled across the Jasoist's lips.

"Deal." He agreed.


	9. Stupid Orochimaru

Egyptian Game

Chapter 8- Stupid Orochimaru

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Itachi lay on his bed, unable to get his much needed rest. He worked his way back onto his back.

"Ra- this is depressing.He said drastically, before his door opened. Itachi looked at the door way, smirking. "Well, well, if it isn't the King's little BITCH. So, where's the Warden, I wonder?"

Orochimaru lifted his upper lip in a mocking sneer, before letting it fall back down.

"He's- busy- entertaining a guest of his." Orochimaru said, walking forward. "I'm just here to add chakra to the chakra field-"

Itachi slammed against the chakra field, making Orochimaru scream.

"What's wrong? You're not- SCARED of me- are you?" Itachi sneered.

"I'm VERY afraid of you." Orochimaru admitted, quickly adding his chakra to the force field Kimimaro had created, to keep Itachi in his room, before crawling away. Itachi stood up, holding one of his blankets, around his waist.

"So- what's the word?" Itachi smirked, sitting down behind his cage "door'". Orochimaru whimpered. He was like a girl. He gossiped too much for his own good- and Itachi could twist almost anything, to his advantage. Orochimaru swallowed, before opening his mouth. And it all slipped out.

Itachi smirked all the while. Eventually- the elder male, slipped out, the way to get OUT of his cage- and how to put it back as if he hadn't left. But he didn't expect for him to use that trick.

"-A-And the princess is here-"

"Oh?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. That was interesting news.

"She's with Kimimaro right now- The Guest of Honor, since she's the Princess-"

"And- what are they doing?"

"I-I just came back from leading her highness to the King's bed chambers-"

"How long. I want all the details, Orochimaru- I ALWAYS do." Itachi hissed. Infatuation- never came easy for thieves- especially one like Itachi. None of the girls were good enough, or pretty enough, to satisfy him for as long as the princess's looks alone had.

"Tayuya took her to the bathing lake- about- three hours ago, His Majesty made SURE that she was set up with a fresh pair of clothes,"

"Not surprising."

Orochimaru swallowed. "After she changed, she was directed to the King's Chambers about- forty-five minutes later? I'm not sure-. B-But I was summoned about fifteen-minutes ago by Kimimaro. I was allowed in, he said they were going to bed."

"AND?"

"S-She looked pretty comfortable- they both still had their clothes on. She was already asleep, by the time I was summoned. Most of the lights were blown out- she the princess could sleep better."

"Leave."

Orochimaru vanished down the hallway, before Itachi chuckled.

"Kimimaro is foolish- to put his trust in Orochimaru." Itachi commented, walking back to bed, falling back on top of it. "How fun this will be-" He smirked, licking his lips, at the thought of her.


	10. Scheming

(There's a new thing for chapters: REQUIREMENTS! What are requirements? Well, it's a 'quota' for what I chose- either reviews or pm's, that reflects when the next chapter comes up. Example: Requirement: 5 Reviews. So, if the chapter doesn't get at LEAST, 5 reviews, then no update! Sorry guys- I really want to know if ya'll are reading these and if they're good or not! Thanks! -Ryu )

Egyptian Game

Chapter 9- Scheming

& # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & # & #

The other thieves stood outside of Kimimaro's bed chambers.

"Poor thing- did he lock her up in there?" Kabuto asked.

Kimimaro, had left even before Ra had taken to the early skies. (Before the sun was up.) And- he'd left, as they assumed, while the princess was still sleeping. She hadn't left the room at all- and they were starting to panik a bit.

What if he had changed his mind and taken her with him? Would the King send guards? Was the King of thieves, on a boat right at this moment, sailing across the sea to another country? Was the Princess with him?

Or was she there in the City? Was she still sleeping? Could he had thought he couldn't trust his own men (and women), and hidden the princess in the city? Had he chained her up? Locked his chamber doors?

All these questions and more, raced through their minds, until suddenly, Tayuya decided to take action, and walk over to the doors. She cautiously, turned the door handle. It wasn't locked. She pushed open the doors, stepping in before closing the door so that it was only open a sliver of the way.

"Your Highness?" Tayuya said quietly, looking around.

No one had really been into Kimimaro's room- only as far as the door way. The thief King liked his privacy, so all the high arches and hallways. were covered by thick curtains, so that his room looked fairly small.

But that's not how it was today.

It was dreadfully dark aside from the two-thousand and some-odd candles, that greedily occupied the corner of a small wall, to the far right of his enormous bed. They gave of a dim light, but bright enough to light up the corner and shine some light on everything else within a 10' radius. The curtains were, to her knowledge, tied back for the first time.

Violet sheer mist curtains hung loosely from the ceiling, to about an inch or two from the ground around the bed, but they were not pulled back as the rest of the curtains were. The candy-apple red sheets were ruffled, Tayuya concluded from the limited light that the candles illuminated quietly. She walked closer with caution. Kimimaro had a lot of- abnormal hobbies- such as taking pleasure, in booby-trapping their entire base,and watching them fall victim to said traps.

Tayuya stopped, a faint smile on her face. The Princess, lay tucked in bed. Her breathing so peaceful, that at first glance, she could be mistaken for being dead. The thief turned to leave, but something she hadn't noticed before, caught her attention.

It was barely visible, but the Princess seemed to have her arms wrapped around something. Tayuya tip-toed closer to investigate,until she was standing next to the bed- next to where the Princess was sleeping, to get a better look at what she was guarding with such devotion.

Tayuya's eyes widened, when she registered what the Princess was holding. In her left arm, there was a stuffed-animal- a leopard; cheetah, maybe? But The Princess was snuggled into a black cloth with bits of gold, sewn into its threads, making the barely visible silver trim, stand out better.

It was the Cloak of Thieves. A cloak, passed down from one Thief King to the next. She was the Princess of all of Egypt! Why would she have it...? Tayuya reached to snag it from the other female, but she snatched her hand back almost instantly. The Princess turned over, away from Tayuya, in her sleep.

"Psst!"

She looked over at the door, to see Kidomaro, hastily ushering her back. She rolled her eyes, and decided to ask them once she left the room.

She quickly left on her tip-toes, shutting the door behind her. The small group stepped back, when she abruptly turned on to them.

"She has the Cloak of Thieves!" Tayuya hissed in a low tone.

"Yes. You must have been in the bath with her highness, when his grace spoke-" Orochimaru said. "Kimimaro gave it to her, to watch it, until he returned."

Tayuya mentally scolded herself for even thinking, that the Princess would steal something. "Well, she's fine. Kimimaro opened all the hallways for her- tied back the curtains- except for the bed curtains. But she's still sleeping, so, let's not mess with her, ok?"

They all agreed, and left to have breakfast.

-30 minutes later-

Everyone was done with breakfast, Kidomaro being the last to eat. He didn't mind, though, because it meant he got to make the Princess's breakfast. Kidomaru left the kitchen and went to Kimimaro's chambers, letting himself in.

Itachi silently watched all of this, smirking.

_'Ok- so she's in there, Kidomaru gives her food- but-' _His smirk grew into a devious sneer. _'that won't be happening for long-"_

Itachi slipped into the kitchen silently, pulling out a small package, opening it, and pouring the salty-white contents, into the King's Left-hand man. He closed the package and stashed it, after all the powder was in his drink before he slipped off quickly back, into his 'cell'.

He watched in satisfaction, as an unsuspecting Kidomaru sat down to his late breakfast, and took a gulp of his drink. Itachi felt like a kid in a candy store, when everything went according to plan, as he witnessed how fast his drug actually worked.

"Ack-(cough, cough)- Ungh-" Kidomaru could be heard, as he dropped his drink, gripping the table to keep himself standing while the cup clattered to the floor, splattering the contaminated drink, all over the stone floor.

He chuckled. Kidomaru would be sick for about two days- more than enough time for him. The elder Uchiha, leaned back against the wall. Those morons had no other choice, than to appoint Itachi, as the Princess's new 'Care-Taker'. No one else could do it.

Tayuya was usually busy with cleaning; Jirobo was cleaning up the deeper part of the city, to make it safe to relocate to; Sakon and Ukon helped Jirobo, and so did Kidomaru- usually. Itachi was usually sharpening the weapons, or on a raid. Orochimaru was usually cooking- and keeping track of how much they had in stolen riches.

Orochimaru would have to make room for the 'income' that Kimimaro would be bringing- and Itachi had nothing to do.

"Itachi-San-"

Itachi looked over his shoulder and up at Orochimaru, who looked deeply disturbed and uneasy. "You'll have to serve her highness, because Kidomaru's unable to do it-"

Itachi liked to put on a show- so he acted surprised.

"W-What? Me? Her majesty's care taker?" He asked"

"You'll just going to serve her, her food, and then you'll come right back here." Orochimaru said sternly, flustered by Itachi's sarcasm. Itachi nodded, smiling reassuring at the Adviser.

"Of course!" He agreed, Orochimaru left him soon after. Itachi chuckled, smirking. "Oh, this will be **fun**."

* * *

**Requirements: 10 Reviews **


End file.
